


Ladon's Pines

by Shadow_Wolf1709, Wolfgurl33



Series: Serpents Safeguard [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Filbrick Pines Is A Jerk, Ford Pines is a Jerk, Gender-neutral Reader, Good Brother Dipper Pines, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Minor Character Death, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Stan Pines, Reader Needs a Hug, Stan Pines Needs A Hug, Stan Pines is a Good Brother, Stan is suspicious of the reader at first, The Reader is a Gravity Falls fan, This my own au called Fan Falls, but not for long, ford and the reader dont get along at first, protective Reader, sherif blubbs and deputy durland are also suspicious of the reader, stan and the reader have daddy issues, the feels man, the reader and stan bonding, the reader is a teen, the reader is dippers and mabels nanny, the reader is homeless at the beginning, the reader wants every one to be happy, the twins and stan bonding, waddles is a good pig and pet, who wouldnt be?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolf1709/pseuds/Shadow_Wolf1709, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgurl33/pseuds/Wolfgurl33
Summary: The beast with one eye has no mindThe six-fingered genius knows no boundsThe little mackerel never swims too farAnd the sturdy pine tree Quivers in the dark until the bright shooting star come to light up the nightHere I give you the ability to go back to a time where all was alrightSo go on my little pawn and correct the wrongs into a right.
Relationships: Daryl Blubs/Edwin Durland, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines & Reader, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez & Stan Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez & Wendy Corduroy, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Minor Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody - Relationship, Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Stan Pines & Reader, Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, past Stan Pines/Carla McCorckle
Series: Serpents Safeguard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ladon's Pines

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first co-author story so please don't bash on us too much! Also, constructive criticism is much appreciated

**(N/N)-** _Hey, Ash! Where are you? You missed the last day of school!_

 **Ash-** _ Oh, m_ _y last day was yesterday. I decided to ditch today _

**(N/N)-** _You left me to deal with people by myself!_

 **Ash-** _Yep!_

 **(N/N)-** _How dare you? I thought you loved me! :,(_

 **Ash-** _ Nah man. My love belongs to coffee >:3 _

**(N/N)-** _Well,_ _I can't blame ya there_

 **(N/N)-** _Anyways, where are you now? I'm boooooooooooooooored_

 **Ash-** _ Well, worry not my dear friend! I have discovered the cure for your boredom! _

**(N/N)-** _Is it related to food?_

 **Ash-** _ Well no _

**(N/N)-** _Then I'm not going_

 **Ash-** _Dude, I got food at my house. You can just raid my fridge when you get here_

 **(N/N)-** _Hmmm..._

 **Ash-** _So, you in?_

 **(N/N)-** _HHHHHHMMMMM....._

 **(N/N)-** _K_

 **Ash-** _Great! Even if you said no, I would've physically dragged you_ _out of your house_

 **(N/N)-** _I know you would. I've experienced it before_

 **Ash-** _Haha! See ya real soon!_

 **(N/N)-** _See ya!_

With the click of your phone, you shoved it into your pocket, a content sigh leaving your lips. Although a little annoyed that your friend decided to ditch, on the last day of school no less, you couldn't really blame her, summer had officially begun and that meant a time for fun and high jinx's.You were curious though, Ash was usually able to get to school on time the only thing able to keep her away is if something had truly pecked her interest, and in this case, its was enough so that she ditched school for it, you don't know whether you should be exited or worried about that. Last time something had pecked her interest she almost burned her house down, needless to say after that you two were banned from ever entering the kitchen again. Smiling at the fond memory you began the trek back home making a mental list of things you'll need, excitement bubbling within you for tonight.

~

The trek back home was uneventful save for running into a group of little jerks who thought it would be funny to play keep-away with your pack and ended in you having to fish your now soaking wet bag out of a nearby lake. Despite that, you did eventually manage to get back home.

Stepping up to the front porch and pushing open the door, you cautiously peeked your head in listening for any indication that he was home. After assuring yourself that no he was not home, you fully stepped in. The first thing you were met with was the mess you considered a living room, beer bottles, and snack bags littered the floor, dirty clothes were strewn about, and there was a lingering smell of cigar smoke which caused your nose to scrunch up, Standing in the very center of it all hunched over and picking up a pile of clothes was your mother 

You frown, your eyes trace over her figure; dark bags under her eyes, her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was covered in dirt and grim clueing you into the fact that she had probably been cleaning all-day 

"Hey, Mom." you didn't mean for it to come out as a whisper but even then she seemed to hear it, In seconds her body went from hunched over to standing straight her shoulders tense. Her eyes meet yours before they drifted over your bag. "your bag is wet."

"yeah... it is." An awkward silence falls after that, it was suffocating, you hated being awkward, you hated silence even more that but what you hated most of all though was how it made your skin crawl. Silence was never a good thing it always brought bad things along with it, bad memories along with it. Silence helped feed the suspicious feeling a mother got when the house got two quiet, when a kid stands up to their bully only for it the ensuing silence let them know they just messed up, or worse of all the silence of a fathers anger after spilling his drink all over the floor. you need out _now!_

"I'm heading over to Ash's house" you blurt out before immediately slamming your jaw shut. Her wide-eyed attentive gaze seemed to waver momentarily before she gave a tentative nod. "Alright." it came out quiet but you paid no mind to it or how her voice cracked at the end. "I-I'll be back by tomorrow." you didn't give her the chance to answer as you run up to your room to pack, you couldn't, it hurt too much, to see that look on her face.

After grabbing your stuff you ran out the door unable to handle staying there longer than needed. Once far enough away, you slowed yourself taking a moment to catch your breath and calm down. You forgot how uncomfortable that house made you feel. The lingering sense of dread you always got when it came into view or the fear that you felt when you saw his car in the driveway. Home had stopped feeling like home after mom married him, instead it hungover you like a blanket of dread constantly reminding you of what once was and what it had become. 

That was fine though because even through all the change, you still had Ash, she was the one constant you could count on, the light at the end of the tunnel, the thorn-covered rose in a field of weeds, your best friend. She always there for you no matter what. 

The best thing about being friends with Ash was all the adventures you two would go on. She managed to make each new day fun and exciting. Like the time you two ran away from an angry raccoon after she managed to locate and steal a bunch of its possessions, or the time she managed to convince you to help her "borrow" one of the boats on the docks to go explore the lake with only to end up getting chased out by what you thought looked like a great white shark only bigger and meaner, hell even something as mundane as watching tv can be turned into a wacky adventure if she was bored enough for it. Trouble was always around the corner when it came to her. 

"Well, what do we have here?"

_And speaking of trouble_

The voice itself was incredibly high pitched and annoying, and one you so painfully recognize.

Turning around seemed to confirm your suspicions. She was a basic blonde with an incredibly well-developed body, ocean blue eyes, clothes that suggested she had no concept self decency, and an air of arrogance that can be felt a mile away. 

_**Karen Katherine Montisquea**_

You _hated_ her. She made your junior year a living hell. Starting rumors around that spread like wildfire. There wasn't a moment of peace during your and Ash's school year. You remember one particular time where they locked you in a locker, it wasn't until hours later when Ash had come to investigate your disappearance that you were found. "Leave me alone, Karen."

"Now (Y/n), I don't want to cause any trouble, I just want to talk, isn't that right girls?" She looked back at her friends a coy smile on her face as she said this.

A chorus of "yes" and "yep" sounded after that, The girls looking quite eager themselves to have this 'talk'. 

"Are you all alone? Where's Ash huh? It's surprising not seeing her here considering she follows you around like a dead brain dog." She teased stepping forward.

"I'm headed over to her house now." you stepped back a queasy feeling settling in your stomach. 

"Ah! So you are alone." You felt your stomach drop at that comment.

"I-I need to go." You turn around ready to run though you were interrupted by a hand on your shoulder pulling you back. "Hey now, we were just having fun no need to r-." You didn't let her finish as you dug your elbow into her side and took off running the second you were released. 

The enraged yelled that sounded behind you served to fueled your panic as you pick up your pace. It was only when you saw a familiar house with a familiar face sticking out the window that you allow yourself to slow down though you did pick it up again when you heard the thundering footsteps of three enraged girls behind you.

"ASH! I NEED SOME CUSTOMER SERVICE!" At your call said friend looked up, russet eyes scrunched up together till they passed to look behind you, her mouth forming an o shape. She ducked back inside momentarily before re-emerging again this time with a cocky grin and a heap of something loaded in her arms. 

"Ah, hello! Welcome to my humble abode, what brings you here?" she spoke, gesturing her hand down to Karen "How may I help you today?"

"Ugh! It's _you_." She spat as she came to a halt just short of the lawn. 

"Is there a problem that I can be of service to?"

"Your little brat of a friend hit me!" she fumed " What I need is-" she was cut off by Ash "To see the manager?" 

"What! No! I need you to-"

"Bring your children to the doctors to get vaccinated because you won't let them?"

"NO!"

You let out a laugh only to suppress it when Karen sent you a glare.

"Listen, Karen. I'm sorry that you're not satisfied with our work today, I truly am. I suggest you leave though, we wouldn't a repeat of what happened last time would we?" You smile at that, last time Karen had decided to target you ash had somehow managed to place a glitter bomb in Karen's lunchbox and set it to go off when she opened it. It resulted in the cafeteria being closed for a week as they clean it up, to this day if you look hard enough you can still find specks of glitter lingering about.

"I'm not going anywhere until this little shi-OW!" Karen's pained shout was what dragged you out of your thoughts. You looked back over to see what had caused her to shriek only to see Ash with the most self-satisfied and arrogant smile on her face. It was also now that you were closer you could see what she had in her arms was a small cluster of Pebbles which she had proceeded to lob at the blonde. "Now scram!"

"THIS ISN'T-OW-OVER!" With one final Screech from the blonde, she and her friends scurried off down the road. 

With a sigh of relief, you look up at your friend, a graceful smile on your lips "Thanks, Ash."

"No problem! Now come hither, my child! For greatness awaits you!" She beckoned you in waving her hand upward as the other disappeared from view presumably to store her pebbles.

"Could you maybe unlock the front door first?!"

"Just climb through the living room window! I left it open for a reason!"

"I am not climbing through the window!"

"Fine! If ya wanna be boring then I'll unlock the door!"

~

"So... What's this so-called thing you said would cure my boredom?" You inquire to your friend. She was digging around her bag with her back to you. Her dark burgundy hair, in a messy bun, bouncing slightly with the movement.

"Something I found buried in the woods." She answered letting out a grunt of annoyance at not having found the item yet.

"You found something buried in the woods?"

"Yes. That's what I said."

You hiss "Ash!"

"What? I was careful. I wasn't in too much danger!" She defended before letting out a triumphant shout, holding up an old slightly crumpled up paper. 

"When it comes to you, I'm not too sure." You grumbled taking a hold of the paper and checking it over. The paper in question was worn with age and had small tears along its edge as well as splotches of dirt and grim, though that wasn't what had caught your attention. In the middle, written in perfect penmanship was a code.

"What is it exactly?" You question as your eyes glide over the page

"Don't really know, but there's a code on it and I know how much your nerd brain loves codes." Ignoring that comment you read the code out loud. 

"HXO FOCEH QAHX SPO OWO XCE PS MAPL  
HXO EAT-RAPUOBOL UOPAKE GPSQE PS FSKPLE  
HXO JAHHJO MCIGOBOJ PONOB EQAME HSS RCB  
CPL HXO EHKBLZ VAPO HBOO YKANOBE AP HXO LCBG   
KPHAJ HXO FBAUXH EXSSHAPU EHCB ISMOE HS JAUXH KV HXO PAUZH  
XOBO A UANO WSK HXO CFAJAHW HS US FCIG CPL RAT HXSEO QBSPUE APHS C BAUXH."

You stared down at the paper in confusion. "It sounds like a Cipher, but I don't know which kind." You hum in thought, every possible Cipher running through your mind, The closest was the Caesar Cipher, but it doesn't seem right. You sighed in defeat as you set the piece of paper aside on a table and looked up your friend. "Well, whatever it is, it's not like any Cipher I've ever seen."

Ash stares at you bewildered. "Seriously?! With all the Ciphers you know, _none_ of them match?!"

You shrug. "I mean... There are a few that are similar, but I don't think they'll help."

"So you can't crack it?"

You shook your head. "No. Not yet anyway. It could be an extremely old code I missed or, now I know this may sound crazy, an alien language."

"Aliens?" Ash scoffed.

You smiled and shook your head at her reaction. "I know, I know. But it's a possibility!"

"Yeah, an extremely low possibility."

"Still possible!" you exclaim 

The two of you laugh

"Anyways, (Y/n), what should we do now?" asked Ash.

"We could hold this off until tomorrow-"

"What?! Oh, come on." Ash looked at you in disappointment "Why?"

"Because I don't wanna spend the rest of the day trying to crack a code with 0 clues!" You countered. "Trust me, I wanna solve this as much as you do, but my brain needs a little rest."

Ash rolls her eyes humorously. "Alright, fine! What do you wanna do?"

"Watch movies and cartoons while eating all the junk food in the house." You answer her, a laid back grin on your face.

"Love it!" Ash shouts with delight. "Come on!" She yells as she ran out of the room and down to the kitchen. "I'll carry stuff while you chose a movie or a show!"

You laughed at her energetic nature and grabbed a blanket and stuffed all the food in it. "Is this easier?"

"Yeah, it is! Smart thinking!"

"Well, someone has to have brains."

"I'm going to ignore you said that." Your best friend mutters. "So, what do you want to watch?" She asks plopping down on the couch and haphazardly dropping all the junk food on the coffee table.

"I'm up for anything, really."

Ash grabbed the remote with a smirk. "You want to watch some Gravity Falls reruns?~"

"Uh... Duh!"

The rest of the night was spent eating junk and watching TV with no regrets. Though as time passed on the two of you grew drowsy and alas before you knew it you were unable to keep your eyes open any longer and fell into blissful sleep. Perhaps if you had stayed up longer you would have noticed the gentle yet deep blue light emitting from the paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading the first chapter of this story. It means a lot to us. More is to come soon we have bug plans for this story!


End file.
